underworld_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle
PvP (player-vs-player) fights pit one player against another. There are 2 styles of PvP available in Underworld Empire - Duels and Wars. Duels will utilize player stats, seated lieutenants, 1 best vehicle, 1 best gear item, and 3 best weapons, the types of which are influenced by the player's selected class as follows *Enforcers use 1 melee weapon, 1 rifle, and 1 heavy weapon *Assassins use 1 handgun and 2 melee weapon *Snipers use 1 handgun and 2 rifles *Heavy Weapons use 1 handgun and 2 heavy weapons *When Attacking Player Attack stat + 75% player defense stat + (total attack of items above) + 75% (total defense of items above) + (total attack of lieutenant and seat multiplier) + 75% (total defense of lieutenant and seats multiplier) + % luck factor *When Defending 75% player attack stat + player defense stat + (total defense of items above) + 75% (total attack of items above) + 75% (total attack of lieutenant and seats multiplier) + (total defense of lieutenant and seats multiplier) + % luck factor Wars will utilize player stats, 1 lieutenant per 5 allies (rounded up, strongest first), and 1 of each of the following per ally (in each category, strongest first): gun, melee, rifle, heavy weapon, gear, vehicle. The maximum number of allies counted for war is 501, although some lieutenants increase this number. Regardless of which PvP style is selected, each initiated attack costs the attacker 1 stamina. When attacking, the game will automatically use your best LTs and equipment with respect to attack. Likewise when defending the game will automatically use your best LTs and equipment with respect to defense. Win or lose, both attacker and defender will lose some health. If the defender's health drops below 21, the attacker is given a chance to execute the defender, also at the cost of 1 stamina per attempt. If the attacker attempts to take an action while their own health is below 21, they will be prompted to heal before being able to continue. If the attacker is victorious: *attacker gains: **cash (from defender) **Battle Points (based on the relative difference between Battle Rank of attacker and defender) **XP (1-2 if the defender is up to 65% of attacker's level, 1-3 if they are 65-100% of attacker's level, 1-4 if they are above attacker's level) **1 faction Affiliation Point (based on the defender's faction) *defender loses: **cash (equal to amount gained by attacker) **battle points (a smaller amount than is gained by attacker) if the attacker is defeated: *attacker loses: **cash **battle points * attacker gains: **XP (0-1 if the defender is up to 65% of attacker's level, 1 if they are 65-100% of attacker's level, 1-2 if they are above attacker's level) *defender gains: **cash (equal to amount lost by attacker) **battle points **XP (1-3 if the defender is up to 65% of attacker's level, 1-2 if they are 65-100% of attacker's level, 1 if they are 100% to 154% of attacker's level, 0 if they are above 154% of attacker's level) The number of Battle Points awarded for a win depends on the Battle Rank of the defeated opponent. If you're below rank 25: :Defeating an opponent at the same rank earns you 10 BP. The reward is increased by 2 BP per rank your opponent is above you, and likewise is decreased by 2 per rank your opponent is below you. Defeating a player 5 or more ranks below you yields no Battle Points. If you're rank 25 or above: :Each player has a set amount of possible bp to obtain from them, and you gain bp according to how much damage you do per hit. This may mean that you get as much as 30BP/stamina. There are several ways to start a PvP fight with another player *Navigate to the "Fight" screen from the main menu and select an opponent from list *From the Profile or Quick Profile of any player *From the "News" screen, select any battle message and then choose either the Duel or Invade option There are a number of Achievements that can be earned from PvP. Category:Content